Big Time monster buster
by alekat95
Summary: Melina and Kendell are twins but on their 15 birthday she leaves to New York with her dad then 4 years later the guys see New York's popular monster buster will Kendell talk to Melina after they lost in touch 4 years ago or will love bloom between the guys and her crew
1. Chapter 1

Melina's P.O.V

Today was one of the best and worst days in the history of days. Best because it's my 15 birthday worst because I have to leave sweet Minnesota to cool New York. Just as I finished that thought my little sister Katie came in my room and started jumping on my bed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MELINA " she yelled "thanks now get out of my room and go bug Kendell tell him it's my gift to him from me" I said.

"OKAY BUT YELLING AT YOU WAS HIS GIFT TO YOU FROM HIM" Katie yelled at me. With that I closed my door and turned around to see Carlos sitting on my bed waving at me like an idiot would.

"HELLO MEINA HAPPY BIRTHDAY" he said screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Where did you come from" I said

"My house where else would I come from" he said back like a dork

"No I meant Wait IS THAT MY DIARY" I yelled at him forgetting about where he came from.

"Uh nope just a book called Melina's diary" he said walking away and then running away but I started chasing after him

Kendell" P.O.V

I was eating breakfast with James, Logan, Katie, and my mom when we heard yelling and running

AHHH "you guys hear that " James said hearing the screaming of what sounded like a scared little boy

"yeah I heard it two" Logan said

Then I see Melina chasing Carlos around the table

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE" Carlos said having faith that Melina will never catch him  
then Melina grab her diary and skipped away to her room

" Carlos you can stop running she has the diary" I said as Carlos stop running

**5 hours later 2:00**

**Melina's P.O.V **

_I started_ to put my things in the moving truck yup my dad and I were moving to new York right now he and my mom are divorced but he and my mom stayed good friends so I stayed with her but my dad has full custody of me.

" LET'S GO MELINA" my dad yelled getting in to the truck

HANG ON DAD I yelled back since I already said bye to everyone in the house but kendell I had to say bye to him before left

" So I guess this is good bye" He said sadly

" Not forever we'll always keep in touch" I said back

" Ya I guess so but remember if you ever need me I am just"

" A phone call away " I said finishing his sentence

We hugged each other and tears filled my eyes I stepped back and got in the moving truck waved bye to kendell and left

Well I guess this is going to be a new adventure for me

**Well there you go my first chapter to my first book I have to give credit to my sister who came up with the Carlos idea **

**AND I WILL UPDATE SOON **


	2. Chapter 2

**discalmer: I do not own big time rush or anything you remember only Melina **

Melina's P.O.V

My dad was at work so while he was there I started unpacking I put my Disney stuffed animals on a shelf, posters on the wall, put my bed and couch in my room, and clothes in my closet but as I was doing that I saw a door because of my curiosity I had to open it but I heard a knock on the door so I answered it

" Hi you must be the new person here" She said

" Yup I live here I am Melina and you are " I said back

" My name is Lucy Stone I live across from you " she said back

"Cool want to come in I need to get to know some new people " She nodded back and we walked inside

" Hey did you know the people that used to live here because I found a secret door in my closet"

"Nope sorry but let's go check it out" she said

" okay" I said back in agree meant

We walked back to my room and I open the door to find weird suits, pictures , weapons , and a book. Lucy was some where around so I picked up a book and read...

_New York is cool but it has some dark secrets I found that out the hard way but you can stop it I used to live here ..._

I stop and turend the page to find something starange

_fear scortcher : becareful with this monster he can get you worst fear and make it a reality._

I told Lucy then she said we could make a team at school she has two other friends named Jo and Alexa

" Hey I have to go but bring that book to school on Monday and we will show my friends" she said

" Okay bye " I said then closesd the door to talk to kendell but when I called I notice I had like 5 missed calls from James , Carlos, and Logan each but don't get me started about Kenny there was like 20 of them from him then I realized different time zones.

This was going to be hard especially about the monster stuff Lucy and I found earlier

**Well there you go another chapter for you guys who are reading please review**

**monkey girl out**


	3. Chapter 3

**so here is the new chapter like always I own nothing u remember only Melina**

**so yea here u go and thx to all the readers**

Melina's P.O.V

I was studying for a huge test when I get a phone call from James. I answered the phone.

'Hello"

" Hey do you know how many times we tried to call you and you never answered "

I hung up on him I don't need to hear Kendall this, Logan that, Carlos and I did this. I just need to pass this test to stay in drama class I love drama and I'm watching Grease witch is my favorite movie. So right now I hope James, Carlos, Logan or Kendall calls me right know. I kind of feel bad because they probably think I am trying to avoid them.

James P.O.V

"SHE HUNG UP ON ME" I told my best bud Carlos

"Maybe she has homework" he told me

"Well I just wanted to tell her what we did to the principal's office remember"

We looked back to that memory of when we T.P. and silly stringed the principal's office witch was like 7 minutes ago.

"Maybe we can call later" I said

" I wondered why she answered your call but not ours " Carlos says I shrugged

" We should tell Kendall to call her later then.

Just as I finished saying that principal called us to the office.

" we probably shouldn't have put our names on the desk" I told Carlos

" She would be so disappointed our own prank queen would give us the silent treatment."

**sorry short chapter I know but I already wrote couple chapters and probably update later so don't worry**

**and im thinking of starting a Teen beach movie but Big Time Rush so I probably update that in a few minutes.**

**Adios readers **


End file.
